


Kevin Keller's Bodyguard

by Gothic_Lolita



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Fist Fights, Fluff, Homophobia, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, Light Angst, M/M, Protectiveness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-14
Updated: 2017-06-14
Packaged: 2018-11-14 05:33:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11201493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gothic_Lolita/pseuds/Gothic_Lolita
Summary: Kevin is alone at Pop's and being harassed, but a certain serpent saves the day.





	Kevin Keller's Bodyguard

**Author's Note:**

> I'm here! I'm queer! And I have more Riverdale! This has absolutely no timeline relative to the show, so don't ask. Also my Wifi is out and I'm posting it with data on my mobile so if it goofs, blame my mobile.

Kevin sighed and half heartedly stirred his milkshake. He was hanging out at Pop's, alone and bored. He had asked his friends, but they were all busy. Archie had a game, Veronica was doing whatever rich people did, and Betty and Jughead were on some date. So as usual, Kevin was left alone as the odd man out. Hell, Joaquin wasn't even texting him back. Just his luck.

Kevin's luck got worse when a voice called out to him, and he looked up to see five jocks standing around his table, all menacing and jock-like. He recognized Reggie and Chuck, who despite the scandal Betty and Ronnie exposed him on was still popular, and three lackies Kevin didn't know.

"Hey look, it's Riverdale's very own fag!" Reggie sneered. Kevin closed his eyes and tried to ignore them. Normally he had his friends with him to stand up for him, but tonight he was alone.

"What are you doing all alone, faggot?" Chuck mocked with a smirk.

Kevin had to resist attacking them, knowing very well he would get his ass beat. "Why don't you guys just go get a life?" He snapped, and turned away, hoping against hope that they would leave.

Unfortunately, Kevin heard them step forward. "What was that, fag? Why don't you say it again to my face?" Reggie antagonized, his voice dangerous.

Kevin had enough, and spun around to do just that, when a voice behind the jocks spoke. "Why don't you leave him the fuck alone?" Kevin's heart fluttered with joy and relief when he heard the voice, immediately recognizing it to be Joaquin's.

The jocks turned around and faced the serpent. Joaquin stood there with his hands in his jacket pockets, his face calm but his eyes deadly.

Chuck scoffed. "Why the hell do you care?" Not intimidated by Joaquin.

Joaquin narrowed his eyes and stepped forward so he was inches away from Chuck. "Because I said so." He said coldly. "Now _ **fuck. Off**_." Joaquin growled.

Chuck snorted. "Sorry, but I don't take orders from _**snakes**_." He said, smirking.

Joaquin rolled his eyes. "And **_I_** don't let dogs scare me."

Reggie laughed. "We'll see about that." And he lunged for Joaquin. Kevin stood up, not sure what he was going to do, but wanting to do something.

However Joaquin had it more than under control. He dodged Reggie's attack and threw the bulldog into the next closest table. Chuck looked enraged and ran towards Joaquin, throwing a punch towards the serpent. Joaquin dodged again and punched back, nailing Chuck in the jaw. The three lackies ran off in typical fashion for their type. Chuck and Reggie got back on their feet, glowering at Joaquin. Joaquin ignored them.

"Thanks for the help, Preppy." He said sarcastically to Kevin, but with no heat behind it.

Kevin smiled nervously. "I-I would've helped... but you had it under control and..." Kevin turned bright pink, so Joaquin silenced his stuttering with a kiss.

"Keller's dating a fucking **_serpent_**?" Reggie said incredulously.

Joaquin sighed and turned back to the jock. "Yes, he is, and if either of you say a fucking **_word_** to **_anyone,_** I will skin you ** _both_ ** alive." Joaquin reached up and grabbed Reggie's throat, squeezing slightly. "Understood?"

Reggie swallowed and paled. "U-understood." He managed.

Joaquin turned to Chuck, who despite his bruising jaw, still dared to look confident. "I said, I. Don't. Take. Orders. From. Snakes." He sneered. In a lightning quick move, Joaquin released Reggie and pinned Chuck to the floor, with his knee against Chuck's tailbone and his one hand holding Chuck's arm painfully behind his back with Joaquin's other hand pinned Chuck's other arm to the floor.

Out of the corner of his eye, Joaquin saw Reggie run off. "Oh really? Because I think this snake has you in a bit of a predicament." Joaquin said, his voice cold.

"Let me go." Chuck ordered. Joaquin snorted and twisted Chuck's back further, earning a sound of pain.

"Apologize to Kevin, and say you'll keep your mouth shut." Joaquin ordered.

Chuck growled. "I'm not-" Joaquin twisted harder, " ** _Fuck_**! Fine! Goddamnit! I'm sorry, Kevin! And I'll keep my damned mouth shut!" Chuck nearly shouted.

Joaquin, satisfied, got off of Chuck. Chuck immediately pushed himself to his feet. "You," he said, pointing at Kevin, "you hang out with fucking **_psychos_** , I hope you know that." Chuck ground out, then ran out.

Kevin let out a sigh of relief. "Jesus Joaquin, you didn't have to be that rough! What are you doing here?" Kevin said, staring at his serpent boyfriend with wide eyes.

Joaquin smiled and sat down in Kevin's booth, gesturing for him to do the same. "Maybe, but I don't like people talking about you that way. And I got your texts about being alone at Pop's, and wanted to surprise you. I'm glad I did." He explained, grinning softly.

Kevin shook his head and smiled. "You're a dork. I can handle myself you know, I am the sheriff's son." He paused. "But thank you, Joaquin.

Joaquin's smile grew and he kissed Kevin chastely. "No problem, Preppy." 

**Author's Note:**

> It's so fluffy you could make a pillow out of it!


End file.
